A Heat Blast Fires It Up
A Heat Blast Fires It Up is the third episode from the series Ben 10: Master Weaponry. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are jumping around the beach on an extremely hot day. Ben, deciding to be cheeky, scrolled the the Ultimatrix and activated a Water Pistol. Because the Ultimatrix created it, the pistol was already loaded with water. He squirted Gwen and Kevin with water so cold they froze solid. He panicked and changed the setting to hot water and squirted them again. Ben expected to get shouted at but they thanked him for cooling them off. They then began swimming. Gwen proposed a competition "Whoever can swim the furthest down wins." Gwen covered herself in mana so that she could breathe. Kevin absorbed the metal of an umbrella stand so that the pressure wouldn't kill him and Ben needed to go down himself. They dived in. Gwen swam fastest but soon was so puffed out that she left herself float back to the top. Kevin took it easy and swam down further, then back up. Ben kept swimming, further and further. As he got deeper Ripjaws gills began growing on his neck and a glowing lure grew on his head. When he reached the bottom he scared himself. Because he panicked the lure disappeared aswell as his gills. The pressure began crushing him. Back on the surface Gwen tracked Ben. She could see that Ben was being crushed. Gwen sent a mana beam down, the beam then brought Ben to the surface. He choked and threw up. Then they left the beach. As they drove the car was attacked by a giant fire ball. It exploded but the team was ejected just in time. "Lucky I didn't use my car today" Kevin said. The team saw Heatblast standing on a ledge, Kevin absorbed some concrete and ran at him. Heatblast, being an individual, could control his powers better than Ben ever could. He shot a giant fireball at Kevin and melted the concrete off Kevin. Gwen shot mana beams at Heatblast but he just melted those too. Ben tried to create the axe but it began glitching again. It turned from green to white - the faceplate and the wrist band. "Ultimatrix recallibrated, Weaponmatrix activated." Ben looked at it in shock. He activated it and selected the Axe and transformed it to the Best Axe. Ben ran at Heatblast and stabbed him with the Best Axe. Heatblast cried in Pain and melted the Best Axe, then he shot a flame at Ben and teleported himself away. Ben cringed with burns all over himself. Gwen and Kevin quickly rushed him to the hospital. As Ben lay there, resting his Weaponmatrix flashed as there was an incoming message. Kevin raised Ben's arm and listened. "Ben Tennyson. I am going to absorb each of your alien forms myself and then I will absorb you, and I will then be unstoppable! Meet me at the Bellwood Water Park at 3 pm for our final showdown, ALONE. Don't be late." Kevin scrunched up his face in anger. The Weaponmatrix sent out a beam that completely healed Ben. He shot up and activated the Axe, then the Best Axe. He tied the Best Axe to his back, walked to a window and flew out. Gwen rushed into the room to see what was going on. Kevin explained Ben just flew out. They then ran to get to the waterpark before Ben was killed. Ben landed and saw Heatblast, melting the water from the waterpark in disgust. "Ready to turn up the heat" Heatblast said. He shot a fire ball at a propane tank, it created a huge explosion "A Heat Blast fires it up" He said laughing. Ben flew towards him and dropped as he pulled off the axe and stabbed Heatblast. Heatblast put his hand on Ben's chest and shot him away "I already absorbed my good pal Swampfire so I have more fire power." Heatblast melted the axe and snapped it in half. Then Ben got an idea. He reached for the Weapontrix and selected the water pistol. The foamy pistol grew in his hands. Ben changed the setting from hot water to freezing water and shot it at Heatblast. Heatblast cried in pain. He melted it and shot fire balls at Ben. Ben tried to put the fire balls out with the water from the pistol but the water just wasn't strong enough. Ben dodged the fire ball and evolved his weapon into the Best Pistol. The Best Pistol was red in appearance, it looked like a giant gun with a water tank on the top and a Weapontrix symbol. Ben threw the pistol at Heatblast and wings folded out of it. The Pistol flew at Heatblast so fast he didn't see it coming. It exploded on contact and water went everywhere. Heatblast cried in pain as the Best Pistol regenerated in Ben's hands. Ben ran at Heatblast and shot all his water at him. Heatblast stood, gasping for air. Ben raised his leg and kicked him. Ben deactivated the Best Pistol and put his wrist next to Heatblast. Heatblast was absorbed and Swampfire sat there, he was then absorbed too. Gwen and Kevin showed up and asked what happened to the park. Ben told them he would explain on the way home and they began walking off. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Heatblast *Swampfire (Mentioned; Absorbed by Heatblast; DNA seen at the end) Weapons *Water Pistol (x2) *Axe (x2) *Best Axe (x2) *Best Pistol Aliens Absorbed *Heatblast *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry